OneShot Collection
by SoraxKairi7
Summary: My oneshot collection. Some are fun, some are sad, and some are just downright sexy. You have been warned. Pairings will definitely vary, because that's how I roll. r&r kthxbai
1. Awkward

_**Awkward.  
**_  
:-:-:-:

Namine is having some trouble.

"Kairi, where are you? I need fixing, pronto, because nothing can be fixed without the best friend that completes me!"

Kairi stands with her arms folded and a smug look on her face as she leans against Namine's doorway.

"Why aren't you fixing me?!" Namine pouts, coming closer to her.

"You done?"

"I am never done, unless you're done." Namine takes a step back and gasps. "You're done with me?!"

"Always so dramatic. Namine, just breathe. You will be okay."

"Oh yeah? Who says? Since when did anyone ever understand the meaning of being okay?"

Kairi simply laughs it off. "Roxas will be here any second now, and you still haven't done your hair. Sit down and let me fix that wad on your head, at least."

"Yay! I knew you could fix everything. You're my best friend…" Namine says, flashing a huge, awkward grin at her. Kairi's eyes roll as she picks up a brush and starts combing her long, blonde hair. Namine watches in the mirror; her cracked smile quivering back at her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Kairi asks. Namine's mood immediately changes.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if he thinks I'm weird or something?"

"You are weird. He asked you out, didn't he?"

"For real, though. Up until this point, I've always thought of Sora as my knight in shining armor, but now that you kind of unofficially have him—"

"Hey," Kairi interrupts sternly, "Do _not_ bring me into this. We are _not_ a thing."

"You're like unofficially official, like he and I were, except… he never officially stated that we were unofficial."

"Stop, you're confusing yourself. Namine, Roxas likes you, and from what I can tell, he's a good guy. That's a lot coming from me, so I think you should give it a shot. You're just nervous."

Namine's eyes widen as she slowly turns her head and gives her a half smile. Lifting her shaky hands up, she asks, "Really? How could you tell?"

Sighing, Kairi pushes her back around and begins French-braiding her hair. "You have nothing to worry about. You're perfect."

Namine can't help but notice the disdain in her best friend's voice, but says nothing about it. Just then, like a ray of sunshine, Kairi's soon-to-be better half comes parading through the door.

"I'm here, and I brought—"

"Chocolates?!" Namine cuts in.

"Uh, no," Sora says, scratching the back of his head, "But that can be arranged for next time."

"Are you telling me I have to go on a second date? Because I don't even know what we're going to do on this first date! Are we supposed to hold hands? Will there be discreet licking of the lips and shifty eyes in my direction, all implying that I should go for the gold at the end?"

"That escalated quickly," Sora deadpans, setting the arrangement of items onto her bed. "Anyway, I brought some items you may need for the date. Definitely some mints, firstly, because you can never have too many of those. Oh, and I got this fake tattoo of a death metal band that I need you to put on, because Roxas is a hardcore—"

"I knew it! I knew I would lose it tonight! First fake tattoos, then fake I.D.'s, then fake personas on who I am, then—" Namine yells. Finally, Kairi smacks her in the face, causing a very abrupt and awkward silence.

"Thank you, I needed that," Namine says quietly as she plops back into the chair. "Now cover up this red mark on my face, please."

"No, I think it fits the situation quite nicely."

Namine's pouty lips convince Kairi to do her bidding.

"What did I tell you? Stop freaking out."

Namine takes a deep breath and nods. Then, the doorbell rings and she loses her shit.

Literally.

"Kairi, where are my purple shoes?!"

"They're right here…"

o-o-o

Namine's giddy façade doesn't falter around the blond teen.

She is laughing at _everything_ he says, because that is what Kairi told her to do.

"And then, Larxene told me that…" Roxas pauses mid-sentence, just to check. Right on cue, Namine giggles.

"You should have your own sitcom. I'd be the number one fan."

Grumbling, Roxas thinks that maybe this isn't such a good idea. Namine notices his annoyance with her.

"I'm sorry. I've never been on a date before, especially not with someone two years older than me."

"Didn't you say you were fifteen?"

"Actually, I turn fifteen next month…" Namine admits. Roxas is not pleased with this reply. "Look, Roxas, I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me."

Sighing, Roxas turns to her and forces a smile. "Well, Namine, when I asked you out, I didn't expect you to be like this, but I think I understand."

"You do? Because I'm not understanding myself right now and I'd really like to understand…"

"It's okay to be nervous. I don't bite unless you ask me to."

Namine's eyes widen and she gulps as an awkward silence passes. "Did you want me to—"

"No," Roxas says, laughing as he places his hand on hers. "There's no pressure. I just wanted to get to know you. That's all."

"So you're not a hormonal pig that wants to take me home and have your way with me later?"

Roxas blinks several times. "No. Normally, any other guy would be running for the hills, but Namine, I like you. Is there anything I can do to appease your nerves?"

"You can stop talking like that and making me blush."

"Any _other_ way?"

"Chocolate?"

"I'm on it."

He smirks and takes her hand.

o-o-o

Kairi and Sora are sitting in Namine's room, scrolling through shows on Netflix. Sora fixates on the screen, while Kairi's eyes wander back and forth. To them, sitting in a quiet room without saying a word was pretty normal, but today, that silence wasn't so comfortable.

There is a huge-ass elephant in the room.

"What about this one?" Sora asks, stopping on the 30th movie.

"Sora, can we talk?"

Crickets echo in Kairi's head as Sora slowly turns to her.

"A-About what?"

"About the fact that all of my friends have dates and I'm sitting here on my best friend's bed by myself while she's, I don't know, out on a date?"

Blinking rapidly, Sora's eyes hit the floor as he tries to come up with a response. After a few moments, he shrugs and says, "I'm not on a date, either."

Dangling her legs over the edge of the bed, Kairi loses eye contact and stares at her swinging feet. She half-expects Sora to be able to read her mind, but she also knows that he's clueless, just like he's been about her feelings for years.

"What if… we went on a date?"

"Huh? You and me? Good one, Kai."

Pouting, Kairi falls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. This is complicated.

o-o-o

Namine gushes over her chocolate and vanilla swirl frozen yogurt. She mounts it with toppings upon toppings until she's satisfied.

"Please place the bucket on the scale," the girl behind the counter asks. A little weary, Namine does so. As she reaches for her wallet, Roxas stops her.

"It's on me."

"What? No. That thing is like half my size."

"It's okay," Roxas says. "We're sharing it."

"$8.24."

"Holy McJeezy," Namine whispers. Roxas gladly pays and grabs two spoons. He directs her over to the far, circular table with the orange and pink chairs.

"I'd pull out your chair for you, but they're kind of attached to the table," Roxas quips.

"Thanks. It's the thought that counts, right?"

"I suppose," Roxas says as he takes a seat across from her and hands her a blue spoon.

"Thanks for the frozen yogurt, too…"

"You're not freaking out as much, so I'd say it's working."

Namine hesitates before taking the first bite.

"Go ahead," he offers, patiently waiting his turn. Namine scoops a little onto her spoon and eats it.

"It's… good."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

Namine smiles in response and Roxas digs in.

"So, you're on the soccer team, right? With Sora?" Namine begins, hoping to start a conversation of some sort.

"Yeah. Been playing since I was five. What about you? What do you like to do?"

"Well, I certainly could never play soccer, but I think drawing and painting are pretty fun."

"I'm a pretty decent artist myself," Roxas boasts, taking a pen from his pocket.

"You just carry pens around?"

"Let me see your hand, please."

Namine reluctantly puts her hand out. She flinches as he holds onto it and begins drawing something on her palm. He doesn't let her see what he's drawing until its done.

Pulling her hand back, she looks.

"Oh, wow. Is that me?" She asks, examining the chibi-like form scribbled across her palm. "And is that you? Are we holding hands? What are those numbers?"

"That's my number," Roxas says, chuckling. "It's a little silly, but, I just wanted to give you something to remember me by. I really hope you consider coming out with me again."

Namine blushes and smiles to herself. "Gladly."

o-o-o

Kairi is not amused.

Sora continues to avoid the subject, and after about twenty minutes, she finally decides to give up on _talking_.

 _'Maybe he really does just see me as a friend.'_

But that isn't good enough.

"Sora," Kairi says sweetly, rising from the bed and coming over to him. His mouth is ajar as he holds the remote.

"Yes?"

Taking the remote from him, she throws it onto the floor and firmly grips his shoulders. Her gaze is unfaltering, and Sora doesn't know what is happening.

"Kairi, this is very, er, awkward."

"You can't just sit here and _not_ want me to do something."

"Like… what?"

Kairi leans in a little closer. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Pulling away, she goes back over and sits on the bed.

All she wanted was to provoke a response. Ten grueling seconds later, Sora finally speaks up.

"Okay, you want to talk? Fine. We'll talk." Sora takes the remote and turns off the TV. "Honestly, I don't know how I feel. There. I said it."

"How you feel about what?"

"Kairi, come on."

"No, I'm genuinely curious. Sora, I've liked you since we were eight years old. It's been seven years. I'm tired of waiting. Should I just move on?"

"No," Sora answers quickly. "I mean… I don't know."

"I have no problem with giving you time, but I can't just sit here. I basically put my life on hold. I can't go a day without thinking about you and I want to know if what we have is more than just a friendship…"

"Wow."

"Sora, you don't have to return the feelings. I just want honesty."

Sora straightens up and clears his throat. "I'm sorry, Kairi. I… I may have feelings for someone else."

 _'Oh, great. He still loves Namine, I bet.'_

"I'm just trying to figure things out right now, but please don't think that I don't care about you."

"Okay, thanks, Sora."

o-o-o

Roxas drops Namine off at her doorstep.

"Call me sometime?" He asks, taking her plain hand and kissing it before turning to leave. Namine waves, barely able to contain her happiness. He gets into his silver Hyundai and drives off. Namine goes inside, only to be met by Kairi and Sora in her kitchen. They are quiet and somewhat distant from each other, however, Namine is too chipper to give in to their dampened moods.

Pulling the sharpest knife out, Namine rushes over to Kairi and holds the knife in her face. Kairi jumps at the sudden and crazy act.

"Kairi, I need you to cut off my hand. This hand must be displayed for all to see. Look! Isn't it cute?!"

"I am not cutting off your hand."

Namine pouts and sets the knife on the counter. "Okay. Anyway, oh em gee. Sora, you were right! Roxas is just amazeballs. Thank you so much for…"

Sora forces a smile as he looks over at her. Namine is about to ask when his phone goes off. Sora takes the call in another room.

"Okay, what happened? Tell me right now and do not hold back any details because I _will_ find out."

"I confessed to Sora and he shot me down. It's as simple as that."

Namine gasps. "What? He loves you, though!"

"Not like that. I guess I'll never have what you have."

"And what is that?"

"A perfect life."

Sora interrupts once more. "Sorry, I have to get going. I'm glad that you enjoyed your date, Nams."

"Okay, thanks… bye!"

"See ya," Sora waves, glancing at Kairi before stepping out.

Kairi sighs and tries to hide her tears, but she knows she can't hide them from her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Namine. Some of us are just not meant to be."

o-o-o

Several weeks later, Namine and Roxas are official. He joins her and Kairi on random outings to the beach and whatnot, and Kairi is getting used to having him around.

She's not feeling as bad about her rejection, either. In fact, she's rather complacent about getting that off her chest.

"See? That was all that you needed to do," Namine says. Roxas has his arm around her and is staring into the ocean.

"I guess so." Kairi leans back and takes in her surroundings. The fresh summer air, the sound of the waves brushing against the shore; it was all very calming to her. And then, the sound of his voice cuts through all that like a dagger.

He is with his best friend Riku.

"Sora, nice to see you, man," Roxas greets, noticing a very strange aura coming from the two.

Kairi sees this as well. It's as if they're glowing, but Sora seems nervous.

"Riku and I are just hanging out," Sora mentions, scratching the back of his head. Riku smirks and out of nowhere, runs his finger along his back.

Kairi's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets as Sora desperately tries to adjust to the onset affection.

"I think you're doing more than that," Namine says.

"Oh, Sora, you haven't told them, yet?" Riku questions, taking his hand away.

"I… was going to… eventually…"

In a moment's notice, Kairi is on her feet. Sora prepares himself for a storm, but instead, Kairi merely smiles at them.

"I'm so happy for you guys. This is awkward as fuck, so I will be leaving now."

And that was that... or so she thought.

An arm grab and swing later, Kairi was face to face with the boy she had been in love with for years. He doesn't let go of her as he stares deeply into her eyes.

"Kairi, I wanted to tell you. Everything was just happening so fast."

"Sora, you're _gay_. Wouldn't that little bit of information be kind of important after confessing my feelings to you?" She yells, trying to hide her watery eyes.

Sora shakes his head. "But, I'm not gay."

"Say wha-" Kairi shuts up when Sora leans in and plants his lips right onto hers. He removes his arm, wrapping it around her waist and hugging her body against his. Eventually, Kairi's eyes close and for a split second, she feels like the most important person in his life.

When he stops, reality shatters in her face, but she has nothing to say this time. Also, everyone saw that.

Sora doesn't seem to care.

"I'm bi, Kairi, and I want to work something out. Riku's cool with it, right?"

Riku nods.

"Unbelievable..." Namine prompts, not taking her eyes from the scene.

Kairi looks from Riku and back to Sora. "Tell me this, who's first?"

"Who's..." Sora repeats, glancing back at Riku and then to her again. "Kairi, you know you'll always be my number one girl."

That should make Kairi shrivel up from cuteness, but she is, after all, the only girl.

But she still does. Because Sora is Sora and he is cute.

"Only if I get you on every day that ends in _y_."

"But, that's-" Namine is shushed by her boyfriend as he pulls her close.

"Alright, Sora, that's enough," Roxas calls out. Riku immediately busts out laughing.

"Huh?" Kairi is lost, as well as everyone else. Riku comes up to them.

"It's not true. Sora and I were never anything but best friends. He was just too chicken to tell you so he decided to put his entire reputation on the line just to get some sort of reaction out of you. It was stupid and unjust and I'm sorry for participating, but you have to admit, that was hilarious as fuck."

"So, you're not?" Kairi looks to Sora. Sora can no longer hold in his laughter.

"Of course not. I love you, and only you, Kairi."

With that, he kisses her once more.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** Lol! Okay, so don't hate me. This was just something fun to write. I'd like to introduce you to my oneshot collection, where, obviously, I will be posting all oneshots that do not go over a T rating. Despite the craziness that just ensued in this chapter, I can guarantee you that it won't be a Yaoi or anything. At least, not the main couple.

So follow this if you plan to read my future oneshots and I hope you take the time to leave a review! Again, this was just a silly thing and it's not really meant to be taken seriously.

'Til next time, folks!


	2. Strength

o-o-o

 ** _Strength_**.

 **Summary** :

Post KH3. Grief-stricken over the loss of his best friend, Sora is no longer the happy-go-lucky kid he once was. However, nearly a year after defeating Xehanort and bringing the worlds to a peaceful standstill, Mickey informs them of a new threat. With Sora too distraught to fight, Kairi feels she must do _something_.

o-o-o  
 _  
Kairi's POV._

o-o-o

It has been nearly a year since the fight with Xehanort. Although our victory did not come easily, it did come with a price.

The price of _war._

And Sora was never the same.

He spent most of his time up in his room. His mother had tried to get him to come out, but it was no use. I visited him every single day, but even for me it was starting to become too much. It just killed me to see that dejected look in his eyes; his pale, lifeless face as he lay idle on his bed, staring out of the window. He was no longer interested in fighting, his friends, or anything. Getting him to eat was a hassle.

In short, Sora was depressed.

The role of the _Keyblade Master_ was temporarily put on hold.

The worlds were only at peace for a short time before King Mickey came back and told us of a new threat—one that was draining the worlds and making them disappear, one by one.

We _needed_ Sora, but he obviously wasn't up for it.

Facing King Mickey, I lowered my eyes to the sand and shook my head. "He needs more time."

"We don't have time! Agrabah _and_ the Pride Lands are gone. Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Lea and Roxas are doing their best, but we need more people. The worlds are disappearing too rapidly! I've given Sora several months, but this can't go on. We can't do this without him anymore."

I have been considering this for a while.

"Let me take his place."

"Kairi…" King Mickey's eyes widened. I knew he didn't believe in me, even though I helped out in the war. "This is way bigger than you can handle. Also, I cannot have it on my conscience if something were to happen to you, too. Sora wouldn't be able to take it. He's having enough trouble as it is—"

"Sora was thrown into this mess, and he was able to learn and grow. Why can't I do the same?"

"This threat is too dangerous... I'm still not entirely sure on what it is…"

"Sora is not going! Look, I understand how he feels. Riku was my best friend, too. But he and Sora were much closer than I ever was. It's like losing a part of yourself, and until Sora gets the strength to stand up again, I'm not going to allow him to go out there alone. I don't mind fighting in his place, if it means he can have more time. I am just as capable as he is!"

Blocking the tears was harder than I thought. I had tried so hard to repress the memory of losing one of my best friends, but I was reminded every time I looked into Sora's jaded eyes.

But I couldn't just sit around and mope anymore.

"That's not what I—" Mickey stopped when he saw Sora walking toward us. I turned around, shocked that he would even be here. He squinted from the bright sunlight. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he couldn't look us in the eyes.

"Kairi, thanks, but I'll go. The worlds need me, and… it's my job…"

"No, Sora. You're not ready!"

"I'll never be ready!" Sora yelled, throwing me off guard. "But at least this way, I'll have a distraction. I'll have a reason to get up in the morning. I may not have initially signed up for this, but I have accepted my fate. Riku would not have wanted me to sit around all day and mope. He would have wanted me to get out there and help, even if it's at the expense of my own health. I know, because he would be doing the same."

"Sora…"

He fought so hard to help everyone but himself.

"I would much rather you stay here, Kairi."

"Agreed," Mickey said, nodding.

"No… I want to come with you… I—"

Sora wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. He shook as he tried to fight the emerging tears.

"Stay here and protect our home. I believe in you."

"But—"

Sora only hugged tighter. I struggled to keep it together, fully aware of him crumbling right in my arms.

"Don't let our world disappear, Kairi. Call me selfish, but I want _something_ to come home to."

My eyes watered as I realized that Sora was set on leaving once again. However, this time, he was putting his trust in me. He was recognizing me as someone more than just a stupid damsel in distress, and was giving me a task. As we parted, I continued to hold onto his hands as I nodded slowly.

"If that's what you want me to do, then I will… but do _not_ hesitate to call me if you need any help!"

And for the first time in a very long time, a half-smile formed on his face. There was a faint glimmer in his eyes as he turned and held his hand out, summoning his Keyblade. A flash of light outlined the weapon as it floated before him. Sora gripped it, taking a deep breath as he examined it.

"I guess it's been a while…"

I came up to him and smiled, because that was all I could do. King Mickey gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sora, are you sure?"

"I'm the Keyblade Master, aren't I?"

We knew he was in pain. We knew he didn't want to, but we had no choice. _Someone_ had to go, and in truth, Sora was the best candidate, even if he was deteriorating more and more as each day went on.

"Alright. Thank you. Donald and Goofy are waiting in Traverse Town," Mickey informed.

"Traverse Town, huh?" Sora asked in an unenthusiastic manner as he swung his Keyblade a little, as if he was trying it out. He lowered it to his side, his fists balling as he shut his eyes.

It was going to take a lot more time, but Sora was right. Sitting around would not help.

Before leaving, Sora turned back to me.

"Kairi, can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Sora."

"Thanks for… sticking by my side. It's helped in more ways than you could possibly imagine."

My lip quivered as I put my hands behind my back and gulped. "I'll always be here."

"I know."

And in that moment, staying behind didn't seem so bad.

o-o-o  
o-o-o


	3. Psychosis

**Psychosis**

 _"Is any of this for real… or not?"_

o-o-o  
o-o-o

His mother stares at him through her thin lenses, her features engraved with fear. Sora sits in the middle of the blue leather couch with his head down. He can't stop fiddling his thumbs together.

"Son, you have a serious problem. We have to get you some help."

"I don't have a problem! How many times do I have to say it?!"

She tries not to feed into his damaged state and keeps her cool as her fists clench together. "You are talking to things that aren't there. You are recalling events that never happened! What the hell is _Destiny Islands_? Who are Kairi and Riku?"

Sora's teary eyes widen as he lifts his head. "Mom, you _know_ them! Kairi and Riku are my best friends!"

She shakes her head and furrows her brows. "I don't know what to do with you anymore…"

With that, she paces into the kitchen. Sora's jaw drops; he is no longer able to comprehend the situation. As far as he's concerned, his mother is the crazy one.

So, he follows.

"Mom, Destiny Islands is our home!"

"Destiny Islands doesn't _exist_!" She screams, slamming her hand onto the counter. After a few deep breaths, she continues. "You are not well, Sora. All you do is stay in your room for hours and hours, conjuring these crazy fantasies in your head… saying you've gone on adventures to _other worlds_ , killed these _monsters_ … talking about some war?! If you go into another coma, I… I…"

"But, I did! The worlds were in trouble, and I saved them… with the help of my friends! Xehanort is going to forge the keyblade and-"

"Stop it! You don't HAVE friends! All you have are a bunch of… a bunch of _dolls_!"

Her words pierce right through him.

"I-It… all happened… it's… real…"

"Honey," she presses, placing her hands on his trembling shoulders, her voice cold with the pain she harbors, "please get help. I can't bear to see you like this anymore… ever since your father passed, you…"

He breaks away from her and takes a few steps back. "D-Dad is… alive… we go to the island all the time… Dad always took me and Riku th—"

"We are meeting with a psychiatrist first thing in the morning. End of discussion," she snaps, going into her room and slamming the door. Sora bites his quivering lip as he tries to hold back his tears.

"My friends, everything that has happened up until now, it's all real. I know it is… right, Roxas?"

He gets no response.

"Roxas, please don't ignore me. You're always listening…"

A soft voice appears. "I hear you, Sora."

He smiles in relief.

"Roxas, my mom thinks I'm making all of this up."

"She's not wrong, but she's not right, either."

"What do you mean?" Sora dreads the answer as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. A subtle laugh fills the kitchen as the blond appears in front of him. He leans against the counter with his arms folded.

"You believe in us, Sora. That's enough. So many hearts are connected to yours, and it's because of you that the worlds are at peace again. Your mother doesn't understand what you've done for us. She's not wrong, because she worries and she loves you, but she's not right, because she's trying to alter your beliefs. You know who you are, Sora. You are the key. You are the one that will open the door."

"I've been trying to tell her that. She doesn't understand that the worlds are in danger!"

"Whether she does or not, that doesn't change the fact that Xehanort is waiting. Don't let us down, Sora."

Sora rises from his chair and places his hand on his heart. "I won't. I'll be there."

"Who are you talking to?" Sora's mother appears in the doorway, her eyes wet and red.

"R-Roxas. He's—" Sora turns to find that his Nobody has vanished. He doesn't know how to explain himself. Tension lingers as his mother goes to grab a cup of water and some pills from the cabinet.

"Hey, mom?"

She swallows the water and looks back at him. "What?"

"I'm… going to have to go away again. This war…"

She dismisses his words and heads for the hallway. "Fine, Sora."

Her door slams shut once more, and Sora is left alone in the darkened kitchen. He feels the acid rising in his throat as his entire body shakes. Rushing to his room and locking the door, Sora stands in the middle of the floor. Hundreds of drawings are posted on the walls. Dolls are scattered all over, each with their own unique features. Sora picks up the one with the beige jacket and the blue pants. It has long hair and a stoic look to it.

On his bed lay a few more. Sora sits on the edge of his bed, holding the doll in his hand. He picks up another doll; this one wearing a pink dress with red hair.

"Kairi, Riku… Don't worry, we're going to win this war."

And with one blink of the eye, the two are brought to life. They stand before him, just as Roxas did. Their transparent bodies look down at him as they smile, and they truly are his rocks.

"Are you ready, Sora?" Riku asks, offering his hand.

"We're in this together," Kairi adds. Her wide grin gives Sora a sense of comfort. He takes both of their hands and stands up.

"Let's go."

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **a/n:** This was based on that certain creepypasta that I read a while back. I'm sure you've heard of it. Hah. Please review! Dang, I almost teared up to this.


	4. Ah! My What?

o-o-o  
 **  
Ah! My What?**

 **Summary:** Kairi's been talking to the sexy, suave Roxas online, and she's ready to meet him in person. Sora, however, won't let her go alone, so he plans to assist her.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

"Kairi, get off your phone! You're like, glued!" Selphie complained.

"Hold on, he's trying to tell me something important," Kairi said, waving her hand in her friend's face. Selphie pouted and kicked her feet in the sand.

"He's probably some forty-year old man."

Kairi shook her head and shoved her phone into the girl's face. A picture of an older looking boy with styled blonde hair and a devious smirk was on the screen. Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that is _not_ him. That guy is too fine to be on the internet talking to girls. You're totally getting Catfished."

"Catfished? What does that mean?" Kairi asked as her eyes stuck to the screen. She squealed when a new message came. "Oh, my gosh! He—"

"Hey, losers," stated a boy about their age. He carried two ice creams in each hand and plopped down in between them, giving them each one.

"Aww, thank you, Sora!" Kairi said, hugged him, but then quickly went back to her phone.

"Kairi's talking to a mystery man," Selphie informed him. "Says he's sixteen and lives in Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town? That's like, four hours away," Sora pointed out as he lay on his back and stared at the clear blue sky. "Don't tell me you _like_ him."

"Roxas is the sweetest guy I've ever met. You know, he told me his band just signed a record label."

"Seriously? Kairi, I don't know why you believe that crap. People can be anyone they want to be online," Sora said.

"You guys just don't understand our love."

"People didn't understand ours, either," Sora added, making the atmosphere even more awkward.

"Yeah, but dating you was just a best friend-going-to-lovers faze. You were cute and all, but Roxas has everything that I could possibly ever dream of. He has charming good looks, he's funny, he cares about me, and he never lies to me."

"Oh, _thanks_ ," Sora laughed it off.

"You don't know that, Kairi." Selphie stood up. "I'm tired of this. If you're not going to pay attention to us, then I'm just going to go home."

Kairi was too absorbed to respond. Her phone continued to buzz. Selphie scoffed and walked off, leaving the two friends. Sora looked up at her. He was a little more easygoing when it came to these things, because he knew that it made her happy.

"Okay, let's say this Roxas guy is real," he began, focusing back on the sky. "What do you two actually have in common? From the way you described him, you seem to have nothing."

"Oh, shut up," Kairi said, punching his shoulder. "We like all sorts of the same things."

"Like what?" Sora pressed.

"Like… video games and manga. He loves _Ah! My Goddess_."

"So do I, but I watch it for the boobs. I guarantee you that he does too."

"Roxas is deeper than that."

"I bet he watches Hentai every night."

Kairi shrugged. "I don't really care. He says he thinks of me, anyway."

"He and I are alike," Sora said, dodging another swing from her. He laughed as he sat up and hugged his knees. "In all seriousness, I just hope that you're careful. People can be anyone—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Sora's eyes hit the white sand, and he let out a deep sigh. "I just don't want you to go off doing something stupid."

"I won't. When we meet this weekend, I'll be extra careful and make sure it's in a—"

"Wait, you're going to meet him?!"

Kairi set her phone aside for the first time since he got there. "Yeah. He bought me a train ticket. Please don't tell Selphie or anyone."

"Don't tell?! Kairi, do your parents know about this?"

"Again, it will just be a one day thing!" Kairi grabbed his arm and clung to him. "Pwease, Sora? I've been dying to tell someone, and you're the only one I can trust."

"I'm not comfortable with this. Who are you going with?"

"…Me, myself and I," she admitted.

"No." Sora shook his head. "Hell no."

"Sora!"

"I'm going with you. I don't care how much it costs, but I won't allow you to go by yourself to meet some stranger that's probably not who he says he is. When are you leaving?"

Kairi was a little unsure about Sora's sudden protective side, but she decided to tell him. "I'm going on Sunday. The train leaves at…" she paused, "At four in the morning."

"Don't you think that's pretty early?"

"You said it yourself. It's four hours away, and I want to spend as much time with him as I can. Sora, I really like him and I really want to meet him. Please?"

"Fine. I'll be there."

o-o-o

Sora barely slept that Saturday night. He threw a change of clothes into his backpack and made sure he had enough money for the morning train to Twilight Town. He couldn't believe that he was going along with this, especially for his ex-girlfriend.

An old picture of the two lay on top of his nightstand. Sora picked it up and stared at it.

"Why couldn't we just work things out?" He asked himself. "I'm so freaking nice… damn it."

He knew Kairi was going to do this, regardless. He hated that she was going to see another guy, but he'd rather go with her than allow her to travel five-hundred miles to a city she has never been to meet some guy that was better looking, in Sora's opinion, than him. Jealousy may have been an understatement for the generally vibrant seventeen-year old, but Sora couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about it all.

The night seemed to drag, and Sora found himself switching between twenty-minute sleep intervals and hour-long drowsy sessions of doing anything he could to distract himself, only to pass out in bed once again. He made sure to set his alarm just in case.

 _'I wonder if I should tell her how I feel…'_

Sora set his game controller down and stared at the floor.

 _'She wouldn't care.'_

Three-thirty rolled around, and it was time to go. He placed the picture of them into his wallet and checked everything before tiptoeing down the stairs and out the door.

He was not looking forward to this.

o-o-o

Sora arrived at the train station fifteen minutes later. The place was empty as can be, with a few early risers waiting at the different ports. Sora walked up to the ticket counter; his eyes heavy with sleep deprivation.

"One ticket to Twilight Town for the four o'clock train, please."

"Excuse me?" The lady asked. Sora blinked a few times.

"The… four o'clock train? Twilight Town?"

"The last train for Twilight Town left at 3:15. You'll have to catch the next one at 6:00."

That was when it hit him.

Sora's throat began to swell as he scrambled through his bag for his phone and called Kairi. She answered after the third ring; her tone more apologetic than ever.

"Kairi, you lied to me! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Sora! I really wanted to go on my own. I hope you understand! It would be awkward with you there, you know? I don't want Roxas to think I'm some—"

"Kairi, shut up. Did you take the 3:15 train?"

She hesitated before responding. "Yes..."

"I'm getting on the 6:00 train. Don't you _dare_ meet him without me! This is your fault, you hear? Geeze, why are you being so stupid?!" Sora pressed the red button on his phone and slammed his money onto the counter. "One ticket for the next train to Twilight Town."

It was going to take six hours to catch up to her.

o-o-o

Sora jumped off the train and rushed through the crowd. He had no idea where his best friend was, but he was determined to find her. Once he made it outside, he dialed her number and waited.

…and waited.

"Damn it, Kairi! Pick up!"

He didn't care how beautiful the sunrise was, or the fact that this was a new town with a bunch of interesting things to offer. All he cared about was the vivacious, stubborn little redhead that he loved more than anyone else in the world. Bringing her home was his top priority, and he wasn't going to leave until he did.

After calling her for the fifth time and still getting no response, Sora figured he would have to start searching the town on his own. He pulled out the picture of them from his wallet and showed it to every local he could find, only to come up empty handed.

Sora hurried over to a brunette checking out a job posting on the wall.

"Excuse me, have you seen this girl? Her name is Kairi and she came here a few hours ago… please, anything can help. She came to meet someone named Roxas… do you know him?" Sora asked as he tried to catch his breath. She gave him a strange look.

"She came to meet Roxas? Roxas Strife?"

"I don't know his last name, but do you know him? I think he has blond hair or something. He's probably in a band?"

"Roxas isn't part of any band," she said.

"I knew something was off… please, do you have his number? I really need to talk to him. Kairi's not answering her phone and they were supposed to meet up… please…"

"I'll call him for you," she said. Sora sighed heavily in relief.

"Thank you so much… I'm sorry, my name is Sora."

"Olette," she said as she got out her phone and put it to her ear. Olette leaned against the wall and waited for him to pick up. Sora paced back and forth as he texted Kairi, but of course, he wasn't getting a response. He stopped as soon as he heard Olette speaking again.

"Hey, Roxas? Hey, what's up? Sorry to call you so early, but there's this guy here named Sora asking for you. He says you're meeting up with some _girl_ named… sorry, hold on," Olette looked to Sora, "What was her name?"

"Kairi," he answered quickly.

"Some girl named Kairi, and I'm a little upset because I didn't know about this. Is there something that you need to tell me, Roxas?"

Sora gulped; he realized he was trudging on uncharted waters, and that a storm was brewing. He waited for Olette to finish the call.

"He doesn't know any girl named Kairi," she concluded as she put her phone away. "Sorry."

"T-That can't be right," Sora said. "Please, give me his number. I have to find her…"

"Look, mister, you were lied to. I did my part, so please, just leave me alone. You almost caused some pretty horrible things, so—"

Olette nearly lost her balance as Sora snatched the phone from her pocket and rushed off with it.

 _'Okay, this was a totally horrible idea, but it's the only lead I have. Sorry, girl! I promise to return it to you_ ," Sora thought as he rushed down the street. Olette's cries faded in the distance as Sora entered an open sandlot, where a few people were practicing some sort of sport. However, Sora could care less about that as he tried everything he could to unlock the girl's phone. Zig-zag patterns, horizontal patterns, nothing seemed to work. Frustrated, Sora leaned against the wall and tried to hold his composure.

 _'Damn it, Kairi… where are you? If I were to lose you… I…'_

Finally, after attempting one more password, he finally unlocked Olette's phone. Eager to call Roxas once again, he went to her contacts and pressed the phone to his ear. It rang twice before he picked up.

"What, Olette? What is it now?" He grumbled.

"Uh, hello? Is this Roxas?"

"Who this this? Why do you have my girlfriend's phone?"

"Listen, I'll give it back to her, but I have to ask you something. My name is Sora, and I'm looking for my best friend, Kairi. Do you know her?"

"Olette already asked me this, and I told her the same thing. I don't know a Kairi."

"Come on, if you're lying to your girlfriend or whatever, that's not my business, but I really need to know where she is. She was so excited to meet you."

"I told you, I don't know her! I've never talked to her in my life!"

"Well, then someone has been pretending to be you online."

"A lot of people do that. I'm sorry, but it wasn't me."

"Where do you live?"

"Excuse me?"

"We have to get to the bottom of this. There's an imposter on the—"

Sora paused when a beep sound emerged, and Kairi's number appeared in the middle of the call. He immediately went to the other line, but said nothing.

"Roxas, I know we've never talked on the phone, but I've been waiting at the top of Twilight Tower for the past three hours. I thought you were going to meet me…"

She sounded as if she had been crying, and Sora immediately knew where she was. He couldn't say anything as he switched over to the other line. "Hey, Roxas?"

"What?" He groaned.

"Meet me at the Twilight Tower. I need to give your girlfriend's phone back."

Sora dropped the call and sighed. Kairi was going to be devastated.

o-o-o

Sora stood in front of the station once again, looking at the tower above. With Olette's phone in his hand, he made his way up the stairs and to the top. Sure enough, Kairi sat on the edge; her eyes drenched with tears.

"Kairi," Sora said calmly as he went to sit next to her. She sniffled as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so stupid. Roxas stood me up. He's not the perfect guy that I thought he was."

Although her words hurt him, Sora held his tongue. "It's not what it seems."

"What?"

Sora pulled out Olette's phone and unlocked it. On the way there, he had looked through the entire thread, and he had pretty much gotten the gist of it. He handed the phone over.

"Sora, how did you get Roxas' phone?" Kairi asked, immediately recognizing the manga wallpaper. It was the same one that she had on her phone.

"It's not his."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked as she scrolled through all of their messages from the past month and a half. Every sweet word exchanged was tainted with lies, and Kairi felt sick just looking at it. Sora pulled her close and leaned his head onto hers.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. The Roxas that you know is not the real Roxas. The truth is, he has a girlfriend."

Kairi's heart pounded as she processed his words. "That's… a lie…"

"Look," Sora said, taking the phone from her. He went to Olette and Roxas' thread, where loving messages went on forever. Heated words were also mixed in, and it was obvious that there was something going on between them. "They've been together for a while."

Kairi only cried more as she held onto Sora. "You're right. I'm so stupid… I ignored my friends and family for a month because of this… this person…"

"You were infatuated. Trust me, I understand."

"You must hate me. I bet Selphie hates me too…"

"I don't, and Selphie's probably pretty upset with you, but she'll get over it because she loves you… just like I do."

"You don't love me. You're just saying that."

 _'Ouch._ '

Sora was about to explain further when they were interrupted by Roxas and Olette. She held her head down as the two walked over to them. Kairi wiped her eyes, realizing that the boy standing before her was not the same one she had fallen for.

It hurt.

"I think my girlfriend has some explaining to do," Roxas said. "Honestly, I don't even think I should call her that anymore."

Olette flinched at his words.

"Let's give them some privacy—" Sora said, but Kairi stopped him.

"Please stay with me," she whispered, not letting go of his hand. Turning to Olette, she patted the space next to her. "You can sit here."

"I'd rather not. I just want to make this quick…" Olette cleared her throat and sniffled. "Kairi, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"Say what? The fact that you're a girl and that you probably like me more than a friend? The fact that you've been confused about your sexuality, but you were too afraid to be yourself, so you had to pose as your super cute boyfriend?"

"Wait, what?" Roxas blinked several times as Kairi jumped to her feet.

"I fell for the guy in the picture, but now I just feel like a complete idiot. I told you so many secrets about myself, some that not even Sora knows. It just really hurts to confide in someone that's a total liar! I would have gladly been your friend. I would have listened to you just the same, but the fact that you had to lie to talk to me… that's just…"

"Kairi, you're being a little harsh…"

"Shut up, Sora!"

"I'm sorry," Olette said quietly. "I'll go now."

"You stay put," Kairi demanded, causing the girl to stop in her tracks. "I'm not done talking. I will give you a chance to explain yourself, starting now."

"You pretty much summed it up. I fell for you. Once I bought that ticket for you, I immediately regretted it. Then when you told me you were actually here, I panicked. There's nothing more to say. Roxas is going to have to break up with me, and I'll just go back to being anti-social little Olette."

Sora stood and walked over to her. "Olette, if a friend is what you need, then I will gladly be your friend." He handed her the phone. "Sorry for taking it."

"No, I'm actually kind of glad that you did," she admitted. "I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up. I hated hiding this from Roxas. He's such a great guy."

Roxas' lips curled as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"He doesn't deserve to be lied to," Olette continued. "But if you guys don't mind, I would really like to leave now."

"Hold on," Kairi said. Olette gave her a hopeful look. "I'll add you to my contacts, and you can talk to me any time. But as for your lovely ex-boyfriend here, I'd like to update the existing number."

Sora smacked his forehead. Roxas blinked in confusion several times as Kairi went over and handed him her phone.

"Just put your number in, and we'll be on our way!" She shot him a huge grin that made him blush.

"I-I'd really… rather—"

"Come on, Kai," Sora said, taking her hand and dragging her to the stairwell.

"Wait! He's the real deal! Right there! It's not like Olette likes him or anything! Sora!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Sora groaned, but then formed a smile.

Even if she was distracted by pretty boys, (and girls), he knew that he would always be there to guide her.

And maybe one day she'll see him the same way.

"Sora, I really wanted that guy's number!"

"If you go on a date with me, I _might_ let you have it."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Sora laughed it off as they got back onto the train. He was just glad that Kairi was safe.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** Puahaha! I know, Kairi is such a bitch. Just a little something I did for fun. Seriously doe, it was gonna be a lot worse than this. We're talking murder investigations and shit. But I decided to make it a Catfish episode instead. Hehe. Anyway, please review!


	5. Mr Conceited

**A/N:** This couple was requested by **CataclysmicContingency.** Teehee!

o-o-o

 **Mr. Conceited**

 **Summary** : Riku x Namine drabble.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

My boyfriend was a freaking jerk.

"Riku, get out of my house! Why would you even say something like that?!"

"I just wanted you to see a new side of things, babe. Your hair is beautiful the way it is, but I honestly like it better when you leave it down. You're sexy and sweet all the time, but…"

I shoved past him and ran up to my room. I didn't need this right now. I had enough problems with my image, especially when I was compared to my perfect, good-looking boyfriend.

He knocked on my door.

"Namine, I wasn't trying to be mean. You said it yourself, you want to change your looks. I was just offering my advice!"

I flung the door open and huffed, but instead of feeding into my anger, he just smiled and let himself in. He took me by the chin and brushed his lips onto mine, making my entire body shudder. My knees locked up as he stroked my hair, taking the rough ponytail out and letting it fall past my shoulders. He led me over to the bed and laid me down.

"I told you a million times, Namine. I personally don't care how you look, but since you care, I want to be able to help you."

I wanted to fight about it, but nothing was coming out. He lay next to me and stared at the ceiling.

"People just don't think we're a good match."

"They're only looking at the superficial," Riku responded. "And they're jealous; not of me, but of you."

"Of me?"

"Yeah, they're jealous because you have me."

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Conceited."

Riku rolled onto his side, took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I moved in and allowed him to wrap his arms around me.

"Namine?" He whispered as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yes?" I asked, nuzzling my head into his chest.

"We've known each other for so long." He paused and took a moment to kiss my forehead. I gushed and felt tingles rushing throughout my body. He took my hand into his and held on.

"Okay?"

"I…"

"What?"

Riku took a deep breath.

"I'm never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you."

My eyes shot open as I slowly moved my head from his chest.

"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie, and—"

"Stop." My jaw hung loose before speaking again. "Did you just… Rick-Roll me?"

Riku shook his head and grinned. "Nope. I believe you were _Riku-_ Rolled."

"You fucking jerk."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get out."

o-o-o  
o-o-o


	6. Chandelier: Short Sequel

**A/N:** Skip this one if you haven't read all the way through my fic, **Chandelier**. This is a sequel of the _side characters_ , Vanitas and his daughter, Lilah.

o-o-o

 **Chandelier: Short Sequel**

 **Summary** : Lilah wants to go on her first date, and Vanitas doesn't know how to handle it. Set six years after the _epilogue_ in Chandelier.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

Lilah threw her new, teal blouse at the mirror in front of her.

"I just bought that. Why doesn't it fit?" She sighed as she tied her long, dark brown hair into a lazy ponytail and fell onto her bed. A car door shut outside and soon, the front door opened. Lilah listened to the footsteps going throughout the apartment.

"Lilah!" Her father called from the other room.

"In here," she called out. A few moments later, her door opened. Vanitas stood, loosening his tie as he gave his daughter a strange look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked casually.

Lilah kicked her feet onto her bed several times and pouted. "Dad, I hate my life. I'm ugly and fat. My new blouse doesn't fit, and—hey! Where are you going?" Lilah jumped off and hurried after him into the kitchen.

"If you think you're fat, stop eating all that chocolate. I don't have time to listen to your girl troubles. That's what your cousin is for."

"Mika is like two," Lilah whined, leaning against the counter.

"And she'll listen to you," Vanitas pointed out as he set his dress shirt on top of a chair and started rummaging through the fridge. "Why do you need to wear something so tight-fitting and fancy, anyway?" He asked as he popped open a beer.

Lilah's lip curled as she gave her father a pleading look, putting her hands behind her back. "I… kind of… have a date tonight."

Vanitas spit out his beer.

"A what?!"

"Dad, please don't be upset! He's really nice and I really like him! You have to let me go!"

"Nope, hell no. Call him right now and tell him the thing is off."

"It's not a _thing_ , it's a date. I'm fourteen and I want to go! My friends will be there!"

"What kind of date involves your friends?"

"A triple date," Lilah admitted as she followed him into the living room. "Meagan and Riley are bringing their boyfriends."

"Perfect! Let's just have an entire orgy!"

"What is that?"

Vanitas shot her a dirty look and shook his head. "You're not going on some stupid date. End of discussion."

"You know I'm going to go anyway."

"Not if I lock you in your room."

"I'll jump out the window."

"Five stories down?"

"If I have to."

Lilah's stubbornness resonated with him, and he couldn't help but smile. "Okay, what are you tweens going to do on this little _date_? Go to the movies? The park?"

"We were going to watch a band at the teen center downtown."

"Ha! Biggest lie I've ever heard."

Lilah was about to protest, but decided against it. "Okay, fine. We're going to Riley's to watch Anime. Her parents will be home. I can give you're their number if you want."

"Lilah, you and I have a lot in common. We like to go against the norm and do whatever beseeches us at the time. I'm betting twenty bucks that her parents are _not_ home, and that the number you're going to give me will be to some payphone. Now, what the fuck are you _really_ planning on doing, because I'm not convinced that six teens are just going to sit around and watch slutty anime chicks go unnoticed by their Senpai's."

Lilah blinked several times as she processed his words. In a huff, she crossed her arms. "Fine! Brandon invited me to his house so we can watch movies and have sex."

A satisfied grin appeared on Vanitas' face. His daughter's sarcastic reply did not faze him. "You're not going."

"Well, you're too late, because he's here. CRAP! What am I going to wear?!" Lilah rushed to her room and slammed the door.

"Nothing! You won't wear anything because you're not—" Vanitas stopped to think about his response as he walked up to answer the door. "Listen, Brandy or whatever your name is, Lilah cannot—" He paused to look at the boy standing in front of him.

"Hi, Mr. Ishida," he said as he waved, his braces shining. Vanitas took two steps back, and turned his head.

"Lilah, who is this Bieber kid with hipster glasses standing at my door?"

Lilah hurried into the living room. She had somehow managed to fit the teal blouse on and her legs seemed to be stuck together due to how tight her skinny jeans were.

"Girl, he's wearing some Inuyasha shirt and you're over here dressed for the club! Go get changed," Vanitas ordered as he let Brandon inside.

"You know what Inuyasha is?" Brandon asked.

"No, it was just a lucky guess. So, what do you do?"

"I'm sorry?" Brandon asked.

"You heard me. What do you do?"

"Oh, um, I… go to school? I'm on the debate team? I play chess?"

"I mean, how are you going to afford taking my daughter out on a date?"

"Is she expensive?" Brandon asked, surprising him.

"She is fucking priceless, kid. Don't you even—"

"Stop it, daddy," Lilah interrupted as she came out in something much more appealing to both of them. Her band tee was loosely tucked into her better fitting jeans, and her hair was actually brushed. She locked arms with Brandon. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yes, but…" he paused as he adjusted his glasses, "Mr. Ishida, what time would you like her back?"

"One hour."

"Dad!"

Vanitas let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the teens. Noticing the awkward silence, Brandon decided to speak up.

"Any time you give me, I promise to have her back ten minutes before."

"Fifteen."

"Done."

"You know, you're a little too smooth for a fourteen year old."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean, Sir."

"Lilah, you can't go. This boy is a sociopath and he's leading you on a trail of deception. Remember what happened to your Uncle Ven? No. I won't allow it."

Lilah's jaw dropped.

"Mr. Ishida, I understand your concern, but maybe this will make you feel better?" He put up his hand. A silver ring was on his right ring finger. "My parents made me promise celibacy. I won't do anything with your daughter. I've honestly never even kissed a girl."

Vanitas really tried to suppress his laughter, but it just came out. "Go get your quarter back from the machine and stop wasting my time."

"It's true. You can ask my mom. She's waiting out—"

"Brandon, you don't have to explain yourself. My dad is just a jerk. Let's go," Lilah said, pulling him toward the front door. "I'll be back by 10:30!"

The door slammed shut.

 _'Shit.'_

Sweat dripped down his face as he watched the car leave the driveway through the window. Letting his daughter go off to some unknown boy's house was terrifying enough.

Vanitas hastily dialed his brother's cell and paced around the living room. His voicemail came up, so Vanitas dialed the house phone. Three rings later, a woman's voice answered.

"Uh, Rachel, where's my brother?" Vanitas asked.

"He's on his way home from Ryo's basketball practice. Are you okay?"

"No, woman, I'm not okay. Tell him to answer his freaking phone."

"Did you try to, I don't know, call him again?"

"No, I don't want him to think I'm some obsessive bitch like his wife."

She grumbled and hung up. Vanitas dropped onto the couch. Five grueling minutes passed, and he felt like he was ready to rip his hair out. He rocked back and forth, fully knowing how ridiculous he was being.

And then, he got a call back.

"About fucking time!" He answered.

"Van? What's wrong? My wife told me you were freaking out," Ventus, his older brother said on the other line.

"Oh, is that what she told you?"

"Among other things," he added, not sounding too pleased. "You really need to stop being so rude to her."

"She's a bitch and you know it."

There was a short pause. "She has her moments."

"Why do you always make excuses for her? Just because you have a daughter together now, you have to stay with someone that constantly—"

"Van, tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "Lilah just went off with some boy on some date to watch some Anime and I don't know what they're really going to do and it's pissing me off."

Ven's laughter made his insides swirl. "Is that it?"

"You bastard."

"Lilah may have an attitude problem sometimes, but I think that you can trust her to do the right thing."

"You would say that. You don't get to see what I see."

"I know, but Van, she'll be fine. You raised her well."

"Can you go and spy in his window or something?"

"What? N-No. Van, calm down."

"What if she gets pregnant? That kid is acting like he's the second coming of Jesus and he's full of shit!"

"That's highly, _highly_ unlikely, but if that happens, it's just something you'll have to deal with. You won't love her any less."

"I don't want to be a grandfather at thirty-five."

Ven paused. "I have some things I have to do before bed, but trust me, everything will be okay."

"You and your fucking cliché words to get out of the phone call…" Vanitas mumbled. Ven laughed it off and hung up. Vanitas leaned against the couch and stared at the ceiling.

He didn't know what to do.

o-o-o

A quarter past ten, Lilah and Brandon appeared at the front door. Vanitas jumped off the couch and watched them hug through the window. He clenched his fists as Brandon leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then waved as he walked back to his mother's car. Grunting, Vanitas plopped back onto the couch, listening to the car pulling out of the driveway.

Lilah came inside, letting out a dreamy sigh as she slipped her shoes off and kicked them aside.

"Lilah, come here."

"Oh, shit. I didn't see you there," Lilah said. Vanitas remained seated and waited for her to come around. "Yes?"

"Sit."

She slowly sat in the recliner, not taking her eyes from him.

"So… did you have a good time?"

It was taking everything in his power not to yell.

"Yeah! Brandon is really sweet. We watched like three episodes of this one show and his mom made us some dinner. We also played some video games. I had a lot of fun."

"Did you… get close to him?"

"Get close?"

Vanitas shook his head quickly. "Never mind. I don't need to know details. Just promise me that I won't find out that you're pregnant next month?"

Lilah rolled her eyes. "Eww, no. I promise."

"No sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Dad, he could barely hold my hand."

"They're… contagious…" Vanitas stood and cleared his throat. "You know I'm just worried."

"I know."

"And that if anything were to happen to you… anything at all… I'd cut someone…"

"That's really nice of you, dad, but—"

"Like, I'll force an explanation while their blood is sinking into the carpet."

Lilah ran over and hugged him. "I had a really great time. You don't have to worry about Brandon. He's a nice guy and he respects me, unlike Timothy—" Lilah gasped and broke away from him. Vanitas blood boiled as he processed this.

"Who the fu—"

"Goodnight, daddy! I love you!" Lilah rushed to her room and locked the door.

"Girl, I'm not done with you! Who the fuck is Timothy?!"

"Goodnight!"

After much internal conflict, he decided to go to bed.

"Fucking teenagers," Vanitas mumbled to himself.

o-o-o  
o-o-o


	7. Home Again

Sora dreaded walking up to the front door to his house.

 _I wonder if mom is home. I haven't seen her since…_

His thoughts trailed off as he neared the steps. The house was dark and seemingly desolate. Goofy and Donald waited by the mailbox, exchanging nervous glances with each other. Sora flashed them a fake smile as he placed his hand on the doorknob. It didn't surprise him to see that the door was locked.

With a flick of the keyblade, he was able to unlock it. Sora gulped and hesitated before stepping into the house. What would happen when he goes through that door? He sent his comrades another glance, but this time it was filled with anxiety. He has faced many different foes, but none were more terrifying than the person he was about to meet.

 _I probably should have visited her when I came back, but I was too afraid._

Sora stepped into the quiet home, leaving the door ajar behind him. The smell of chicken in the oven made his stomach grumble and his mouth water. _Mom must have made dinner._ He thought to himself as he took a few steps forward. White sheets covered the leather couches. The hands on the grandfather clock didn't move like they did before. Family pictures were not hanging on the wall anymore.

Sora's gut told him that something was definitely wrong.

The kitchen floor creaked, and weeping sounds were heard. Sora came to a halt. His heart ached; he knew exactly who those cries belonged to.

"M-Mom?" he choked out.

The house turned silent, but it was louder than ever before. Sora didn't want to face her any longer. He didn't think he could take it.

 _Mom, I know I hurt you by going away for so long. I know you've been waiting for me. Please, just wait a little longer, will you?_

Sora hurried to the door, but stopped as soon as he heard that desperate voice.

"Son?"

He shut his eyes, hoping that she didn't say anything else. She inched closer, the disbelief apparent on her grief-stricken face. Sora's fists balled up as he gathered the courage to turn around. Nothing could prepare him for a moment like this—the mother that he abandoned so long ago.

"I-I'm sorry, mom," was all he could say. Her mouth gaped open at the sight of him.

"I-Is that really you?"

Sora hung his head in shame. "Yeah, it's me."

"You… never came to dinner."

Sora was slightly thrown off by her words. All he could think to do was apologize over and over again. His mother came closer, putting her hand out to touch him, but she never quite did. Although she was right here, although she was right in front of his face, he had never felt farther away. His eyes watered as he turned his head away.

"Please, come sit at the table," she said, urging him to follow her into the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

Sora went along with it, because he didn't know what else to do. He'd sit down, eat with her, and that would be that.

Right?

The table was the most extravagant piece in the house. His mother would always go out of her way to make dinner the best meal of the day.

 _I did miss that. Nothing compared to my mom's cooking._ Sora pondered as he took a seat at the table. Although it should have felt familiar to him, he has never felt more out of place. Something was amiss; something unspoken. He didn't look up at her as she prepared a plate for him; he just stared at the green tablecloth beneath him and readied his napkin in his lap. The least he could do was show that he still practiced the manners that she instilled in him.

"I made your favorite, son. Honey glazed chicken with pepper, along with buttered mashed potatoes and bean sprouts."

 _She must be putting on a front. I thought she would be happier to see me, but I guess it's been so long that she forgot how. She couldn't even touch me. Geeze, I'm the worst son ever._

"T-Thanks, mom."

Sora wondered what Donald and Goofy were thinking right now. They knew that this was important, and he probably should have told them to just go ahead and go, but he didn't think he would have been able to go through with this. As he sat at the table, anxiously awaiting the food that his mother prepared so heartily, his nerves began to shake his consciousness.

"I've made the same thing every day for the past three and a half years, hoping that maybe, one day, you'll come down and join me," his mother said as she brought his plate to the table and set it in front of him. It was exactly how he remembered it; the chicken cut into little squares and his Brussel sprouts on a separate plate. He didn't feel the need to mention that he was eighteen now, he was sure she had been counting the days.

"Thank you."

She pulled up a chair and sat across from him. Sora took the first bite; his taste buds tingling. It hadn't changed since the last time he had it; the night before he left Destiny Islands and started his adventure. A tear rolled down his cheek as he swallowed.

"Do you like it?" she asked, resting her chin on her hands as she watched him.

"Y-Yeah. It's good… like always." Sora continued to eat, trying to block the onset of tears, but failing.

"Tell me how the mashed potatoes are."

Without a word, Sora scooped some onto his fork and ate it. The buttery flavor was just right, and he found himself having a harder time washing it down as his emotions got the better of him.

"They're great. It's all… great…"

"I'm glad."

Sora's hand wobbled as he reached for the glass of water. His eyes were giving out on him, and he was having trouble focusing on one thing at a time. The fork missed his mouth at first, but eventually, he was able to finish the last of the chicken.

"I'm so glad that you're home, Sora. At least stay for breakfast?"

"Y-Yeah," he answered wearily, taking a moment to rub his eyes and let out a yawn. "I don't think I can go anywhere feeling like this…"

"Aww, what's wrong, honey?"

"I… I don't know, I just feel… sleepy. Like, I could pass out any moment."

His vision blurred as he dropped his fork on the table. He tried shaking himself out of it, but the wooziness only continued.

"Want some more, sweetie? There's plenty left."

"N-No, that's okay," he mumbled as he lay his head down and shut his eyes. "Thank… thank you…"

He was out.

His mother leaned over him to make sure he was asleep, then dragged him up the stairs and set him into his neatly made bed. She placed a glass of water on his nightstand so that he'll have something to drink when he woke up.

Before she left, she sprinkled some white powder into the drink.

"Goodnight, my son. You'll never leave me again."

o-o-o  
o-o-o


	8. Pumpkin Spiced Lattes

**A/N:** OMG IT'S A SOKAI ONESHOT? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY COMING FROM SORAXKAIRI7?!

Anyway, enjoy!

o-o-o

 **Pumpkin Spiced Lattes**

 **Summary:** Sora surprises Kairi in the middle of class.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

Kairi clicked her pen constantly as the English teacher continued her lecture, making even Oedipus turn over in his grave with her square glasses, monotone voice and more wrinkles than a forty-year old woman on meth.

Did one receive wrinkles from doing meth? Kairi was too tired to think about it. She missed her "basic bitch sin" moment this morning by running late and not getting a chance to stop by the local Starbucks to order her favorite fall treat—a pumpkin spiced latte with sprinkles and tons of whipped cream. If there was one thing that Kairi felt would complete her life right about now, it would be that. She wanted nothing to do with anyone or anything else.

Well, she might make an exception for her best friend, Sora. That dude _had it goin' on_. (At least, in her opinion).

Brain function: 20%.

Unfortunately, being a University student, Kairi had a responsibility—one that required her to make it to class and listen to the snot-nosed professor that actually knew nothing of Greek mythology and only recycled interpretations of the genre.

Taking out her phone, she sent a message to Sora.

 _"Sora, bring me coffee… pwease?"_

 _"I'm in class,"_ he messaged back, followed by a sad emoji.

Kairi stretched her legs before her and yawned as she looked around the auditorium. There had to be at least one-hundred students in this class, which she actually preferred. That way, although she was in the front row, there was a higher chance that someone else besides her would be called on.

"Kairi, would you like to answer?"

Scratch that. Why was she sitting in the front again?

"Uh, I'm sorry, what was the question?"

The teacher blinked several times and then called on someone else. Relieved, Kairi actually tried to pay attention this time, just in case the teacher decided to come back to her. She may not have been the best student, but she at least wanted to pass in order to impress her overachieving parents that always instilled in her the values of an edu-ma-cation thingy.

Nope, latte first, grades later.

She pictured herself in front of the ocean, the sun caressing her skin as she stared into the distance without a care in the world. That would be ideal for this little diva, but _no_. She had to listen to a lecture about a mama's boy that got killed by some… some… wait, how did he die?

No worries. Hakuna matata. In other words, she had run out of fucks to give.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on the projector. Of all the students in this class, she didn't know any of them. Thankfully, Sora kept her entertained by sending random memes. She smiled to herself as she opened the files discreetly, making sure to avoid the teacher's gaze. Sora always knew how to brighten her day, and she had to wonder, why the hell weren't they more than friends?

At least, that was what her deepest, darkest desires would ask. Their other friend, Riku, would always crack jokes that they were the best couple ever, but in reality he was probably crying inside because he would lose his best friend to a girl. It wasn't Kairi's fault that her breasts were more developed and she was taller and leaner, (or that she had breasts at all), but her sexual appeal was similar to that of a sadist.

Well, maybe that comparison was a little much, but to sum it up, Kairi had absolutely zero game and she would not have been able to tell Sora her feelings even if she wanted to. She was his little closet whore that wouldn't come out, because she felt like if she did, he would just shove her back inside and laugh it off. Sora didn't take things like that seriously. Sora was… Sora, after all! In fact, in the most recent of texts, Sora tried to impress her with some joke about why a chicken crossed the playground.

 _"To… get to the other side?"_

 _"No, silly, to get to the other slide!"_

He was such an adorable dork, Kairi thought as she messaged him back.

 _"You are something else."_

He didn't respond for a while, so Kairi was forced to pay attention in class once again. A girl near her passed out on the table, and Kairi was debating doing the same.

Boredom. So much boredom.

 _"Sora, answer me, punk!"_

Nothing.

She couldn't believe that there was still another hour left in this class. Kairi wanted to bang her head against the wall. Ten more minutes went by without a word from the number one on her Top Eight.

Yes, Kairi still used Myspace. She loved making bulletins and clicking open new tabs for each new message, each new comment, each new photo like and each new photo comment! To her, the fad never died.

Sora only used it because she used it. She was his number one… behind Tom, of course. He didn't want to start any arguments with his other friends, even though they hadn't signed into their accounts for years. Kairi still considered herself special, however, because for real, even Tom left Myspace for Twitter.

Speaking of Twitter, she felt the need to check it, as well as 'tweet' Sora, who also only used Twitter because she did.

 _ **SoraDatKeyMaster**_ _bitch answer plz kthxbai hashtag ignored_

This was really upsetting. Her only form of entertainment was gone, and now she was really forced to pay attention. She may as well not even be here at all!

"Now, we're going to read excerpts and interpret their meanings. Take out your textbooks."

Shit. She forgot hers.

Kairi sank into her chair as everyone around her did as they were told. She then eyed the person's next to her, trying not to come across as creepy as she shifted her body slightly so she could see it better. However, this only made the girl uncomfortable, pulling her book to the side. Kairi presumed that if she actually asked to share, that maybe it would have gone better, but in her sleep-deprived state, she could only assume that this girl was a bitch and that she didn't need that sort of negativity in her life. As the teacher began reading random lines and asking for their meanings, Kairi zoned out once more, just assuming that she would read over it all later, or at least go on Sparknotes and read over the analysis.

Sparknotes had saved her on multiple occasions.

Just when she was about to hit the hay, a soft melody sounded throughout the auditorium. The teacher's mellow expression turned even… mellower as a guitar continued to play. Kairi, as well as all one-hundred other classmates turned their heads.

 _What the fuck?_

Kairi could not believe her eyes.

Down the stairs came Sora, followed by Riku on a guitar. He carried a bouquet of rainbow-colored roses in one hand, and a Starbucks cup in another. Kairi gasped as he came over to her, singing harmoniously with the music as he set the coffee onto her desk and gave the roses to her.

It was a pumpkin spiced latte, with the words, _"To Kairi, from Sora."_

She wanted to cry. This was definitely better than texting.

 _Maybe it's intuition, some things you just don't question_

Kairi's eyes lit up as he stared into them, the words of his heart dancing all around her as he held onto her hand. Why in the world was he doing this? It made her feel awkward as hell, but at the same time, her tomato face said otherwise. Riku kept up with the rhythm, his long hair covering his face as he strung the guitar. He looked like a true rock star guy, Kairi thought.

But Sora had all her attention. He was so sweet, singing his heart out without a care in the world. She half-expected this to turn into some joke where he said _April Fools_ at the end or something, but he just kept going, giving her the most appreciate stare she had ever seen, like the kind guys gave when they really, really meant those words they copied somewhere on the internet that made all the girls melt.  
 _  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…_

Intertwining their fingers together, Sora winked at her and smiled. Chills sparked throughout her, and she wasn't sure how to handle this. The class cheered them on, making her blush even more. His voice was absolutely beautiful, something she didn't really expect from him.

Well, he wasn't exactly _American Idol_ material, or so she thought. Simon would cry like a little bitch if he heard this!  
 _  
I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life_

She didn't give him enough credit.

 _I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life_

Riku struck the last chord and bowed. The entire classroom applauded, and there were tears streaming down Kairi's face at this point. Even her teacher cracked a smile in the background.

Kairi didn't know she had feelings. She just half-assumed her teacher was a robot created in Japan and shipped over here to take the job from a more capable human being.

But, back to the situation at hand.

"S-Sora, what the hell?!" she cried, gazing down at the beautiful flowers in front of her. They were her favorite; ones that she mentioned to him _years_ ago.

Years!

"Turn the latte a little," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I added something after your name."

Kairi was so mesmerized by the song that she didn't even notice, so she did so, and immediately, her heart did jumping jacks, or at least that was what it felt like, because she could hardly breathe after like, two seconds.

 _To Kairi, From Sora. I love you!_

A message so simple, but it held the weight of the world to her. She pranced into his arms, hugging him tightly as the tears of joy poured out.

"Sora, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you too!"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I… didn't know how else to tell you. Been wanting to for a while." Sora looked around the room nervously. "Now that I think about it, this is actually really embarrassing…" he whispered to her.

"I don't give a flying fudgebunny. That was adorable!"

The class squealed as she hugged him again.

"Sora, go ahead and ask her," Riku cheered from the background. He sent the robot a short wink before she was able to protest, causing her deactivation button to stop her from ruining it.

"Eh, alright. I think it's kind of obvious what I'm about to ask."

"Yes!" Kairi answered prematurely, making Sora blink several times.

"R-really?"

Kairi giggled. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Sora."

Sora let out a nervous laugh. "Eh, well, that's nice, but…"

"But? But what?"

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

Now she felt dumb. Kairi gave him a blank stare as his eyes darted from left to right, tapping his foot on the floor and swaying back and forth.

Then, he lifted his head and grinned. "Yeah, that was exactly what I was going to ask. Just kidding!"

"You punk!" Kairi punched his arm playfully and crossed her arms as she pouted, but before she could react, Sora pulled her in and kissed her right on the lips. The class applauded as she shriveled up and kissed back, feeling like the most important person in his world.

"Oh, fuck it. Class dismissed," the teacher said, packing her things and literally flying out of the room.

"Oh my God, she _was_ a robot!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Sora asked, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Kairi glared at him, but then smiled because she remembered how sweet he was.

"Speaking of sweets, how 'bout some Frozen yogurt?" Riku asked. Kairi stared over at him.

"You really need to stop with that mind reading shit."

Riku shrugged. "You were totally raping him with your eyes."

"Jerk face."

"Slut."

"Dirty shit bag ho."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sora interrupted, causing the two to erupt in laughter.

"Let's go get ice cream," Riku said, taking the words right out of Kairi's mouth.

"I'm down! Wanna go, girlfriend?" Sora said so pathetically that it made Kairi reconsider her options, but then she remembered that he loved her and that was all she needed.

"I'm down like Halloweentown!"

"I don't get it," Sora said as they left the classroom.

"Me neither."

"Oh well."

o-o-o  
o-o-o

 **A/N:** Boredom. Review? And follow me on Twitter. Because we should be glorious friends. What? You don't like my adjective choices? Are you not glorious? hashtag notdrunk

Btw, please read my newest completed fic if you haven't already, called **Exigence**! So proud of it. Sniffle.

That is all!


	9. Secret! Drabble Edition

**A/N:** Just a short drabble so you guys know I'm still alive! I wrote this up in thirty flipping minutes, pretty much the only time I have these days. Ugh!

As for updates on Out of Sight: Painted and I worked on it a little bit yesterday, and we're trying to find time in our busy schedules to work on it some more. Sorry it's taken so long! It's completely my fault for taking up more hours and making more money T.T lol

Anyway, this really isn't anything. Just feelin' like my writing is a little rusty!

o-o-o

Sora had debated on this one for a while. At merely twenty-four years old, he had met the love of his life at a casino in downtown Twilight Town. He was smitten with this girl. She was everything he could have ever dreamed of and more, but unfortunately, she had a secret.

"What do you think she could be hiding?" Riku, Sora's best friend and right hand wing man questioned as he took a drag of his cigarette and placed his bet on the Roulette table. The casino bustled with drunks and hopefuls alike, all with one common goal: winning the big bucks. However, of course, it didn't always turn out that way.

"Damn it!" Sora yelled, watching his money drift away into the realm of nothingness. Sitting back with a deep sigh, he then shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm meeting with her tonight. I was hoping to have some extra cash on me." Sora eyed the Roulette ball.

"Maybe you shouldn't play anymore. You don't have the best luck when it comes to these things," Riku suggested, followed by a victorious fist gesture when the ball landed on his number. Sora accepted defeat once more and pulled his game card from the slot.

"Alright, I'll keep _some_ dignity, I guess. Anyway, I should get going. She'll be at The Palace Gates any moment."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Why are you meeting there?"

"It's fancy."

"What, gonna propose?"

Sora scowled, but it quickly turned into a grin. "Whatever, man. See ya."

o-o-o

Ten minutes past the scheduled time, Sora was starting to worry. He gave polite smiles to the waiters that walked by, but the awkward atmosphere had him drinking more water than usual and tapping his foot too many times. He checked his phone.

"Sora! I'm so sorry!" a cumbersome voice yelled from across the restaurant, literally, and the spotlight hit him. As she rushed over to the table with her silver bag flying every which way, she somehow managed not to cause any damage. Flipping her red hair over her shoulder, she gave Sora a wide grin that melted all the butterflies away.

"Kairi," Sora said, feeling as if an imaginary collar was choking him in sweat, "Y-You're late, but I'm glad you made it."

"Waiter! Water, por flavors!" Kairi called out, and the man she made eye contact with was right on it. She turned back to Sora, still catching her breath. "I missed you, sweetie!"

"Heh, I missed you too."

"Aww!"

So, she was a little over the top at times, he thought, but over the past two years, Sora had learned to love everything about her. Kairi eyeballed the menu. Although Sora was itching to know her big secret, he kept quiet. If it was something bad, he wouldn't be able to get through dinner.

"Uhm, you look nice tonight," Sora said, absentmindedly admiring her red, strapless dress.

"Thank ya, so do you. Just wondering though, why such a fancy place?"

Sora chuckled. "I wanted to treat you."

"Oh, did you win a little extra today?" She grinned impishly.

"I think I lost more than I won," Sora replied.

Kairi leaned forward and took his hand, then whispered, "Oh, so are we splitting the check?"

Slightly embarrassed, Sora shook his head. "No, no! I've gotchu, gurl."

"Haha, you're so lame!"

"Thanks?"

Her smile inadvertently caused his speaking to cease completely. After the waiter took their orders, they were left to yet another round of topic starters, but the one thing that Sora couldn't get off his mind continued to haunt him. He took to his surroundings instead; the busy, energetic, yet peaceful atmosphere of the restaurant night scene, glasses clanking, people laughing, the random happy birthday song every twenty minutes—in which Sora felt obligated to clap afterward, and Kairi just reminiscing across the table with a margarita in hand.

"Remember when we met? You were winning like fifty bucks on a slot machine and I was putting in my next dollar?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, and then I was able to get you up to twenty bucks."

"Which I lost on another slot machine," she said, sinking in her chair. Her cuteness caused him to chuckle.

"It happens. Well, hey, you won quite a bit at Blackjack, didn't you?"

"And lost it to a round at the Keno Lounge."

"Can never win, can we?" Sora said, swirling the straw in his drink. "I think the best thing is to just stop while you're ahead."

"Yeah, but it's so fun to watch the numbers climb!"

"That's the problem, I suppose."

Kairi let out a 'hmph," and sighed. "Sora, when are you going to move here?"

Sora didn't expect the conversation to turn so quickly, but he easily adjusted. "I don't know if I can afford to live here. What would I do? Where would I work?"

"You can totally get a job at Google."

"You have one of those?"

"Yup! I applied for customer service, but you have that Computer Science degree, don't you?"

Sora nodded. "Is it enough, though?"

"Computer Science, Graphic Design… you know you have a knack for the arts. Just apply!"

"You think Google can handle me?" Sora asked, somewhat honestly.

"Psh, they won't know what hit 'em!" Kairi said, her fist in the air. "I certainly didn't expect to fall in love with you."

Sora scoffed. "Oh, _okay!_ "

Kairi rested her head on her hand and stared at him. "That's why I wanted to be completely honest with you tonight."

The air changed once more, and Sora prepared himself. "You mean, the secret?"

Kairi nodded and put both hands in her lap. Her solemn expression threw him off guard. "Please, please know that keeping this from you was very difficult, but I wasn't sure how you would react. We met at a casino, after all, and we're both still trying to figure out our lives."

Sora straightened up. "Um, alright."

Taking a deep breath, Kairi pulled out her smart phone and tapped a few buttons. She then closed her eyes, took another deep breath and held the phone close to her chest. "This is like a make or break deal. If you can't accept this, we can't be together. If you can, well, you'll have a lot to sacrifice. I don't trust just anyone, Sora."

"Understood," he said, even if he didn't fully grasp the seriousness of the situation. He looked closer at her, and he could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye. "Kairi…"

Gulping, she handed him the phone. Sora's eyes didn't leave her as he grabbed it, but once she looked away, he decided to look down. It was a picture of Kairi with a little boy, and they both were making the peace signs. His hair was brown with a tint of red, and his blue eyes were like a copy of hers. When Sora didn't respond, Kairi did so for him.

"His name is Jaden. He's going to turn five soon." Sora couldn't offer any sort of response right away. "There's a whole album on there. You can go through it, if you want. His real father is nonexistent, and, well, just know that there's no obligation or anything. It's a take it or leave it thing."

Sora scrolled through the pictures, each one cuter than the last. This was obviously a huge deal, and he had to admit, having cold feet was an understatement. "I don't know the first thing about kids…"

"That's totally fine," Kairi said almost too quickly, reaching for her phone, but Sora continued to look through. His expressionless face tortured her, and she couldn't tell what he was really thinking. Even Sora didn't know what to think.

Finally, he set the phone down and slowly slid it back across the table. Neither of them spoke for a grueling ten seconds.

"Um, wow. I didn't expect that. So, is this why you never let me come over?"

"Yes, that and my apartment is a freaking mess. All the play-dough and the Kid show DVDs would probably scare you away… just like this would."

"I am pretty surprised. This is a lot bigger than I anticipated. I don't know if I can, you know, fill that role."

Kairi nodded slowly. "I understand."

"You know," Sora spoke again, "normally, one would need tons of time to think about this, but, looking at you now, I've realized something. I'm still looking at you the same way. I still love you, and I still want to be with you. Yeah, a kid is definitely a huge responsibility, but… I'm not going to write off what we have just because of that. You didn't know me back then. I can't jeopardize you for your past."

"So, what are you saying?" Kairi asked.

Sora offered her a big smile. "I think I'd like to meet this little guy, that is, if you'd allow me to."

"Really?!" Her yell shook the whole restaurant.

"Yes," Sora recovered, "Because I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love everything about you. Everything."

"Holy shit, I love you," Kairi said, her amazement unfaltering.

He didn't know what to expect from here on out, but Sora did know one thing. When he said he wanted to be a part of this girl's life, he meant it.

o-o-o  
o-o-o

blargh don't judge me my writing sux lately o wel  
gota stay relevent ya hurd  
i dnt feel lik edit kthxbai


End file.
